flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Ganko Morikawa
Ganko Morikawa is a small girl whose name means "stubborn". She was also know as'' "Primera". Like Kaoru, she was once allied with Kurei until she was defeated by Fūko. She has the ability to control marionettes using the madōgu Kata Kugutsu. Later, she goes on to live with Fūko and is left behind when the Hokage go off to join the Ura Butō Satsujin. In the anime, she accompanies the Hokage to the tournament along with accompanied with her doll, Kondo. Background A year before the start of the story, Ganko's mother died, and she was alone as her mother had been her only family. She cried all the time and other kids picked on her, making her decide she only needed her dolls. One evening, she saw a mannequin that looked exactly like her mother in a department store window. She went there everyday just to look at it, and there she met Kurei, who observed how much she liked the mannequin. He handed her the Kata Kugutsu crystal, and witnessed how Ganko was able to use it to animate the mannequin to act like her mother. Kurei told her the madogu acknolwedged Ganko as its master and made her a deal: If she would come and work for him, she could keep the Kata Kugutsu. If not, he would have to take it back. Not wanting to lose her "mother" again, Ganko agreed and joined the Uruha. When Recca, Fuuko, and Domon came to Kurei's manor to rescue their friend, Yanagi, Ganko was their second challenge. They entered her room and found it filled with dressed dolls and mannequins, which she animated to play music. Posing as a doll named Primera, she directed them to Reiran Katashiro (who was the same mannequin that ressembled Ganko's mother) and she animated Reiran to get the trio to think she was real. Controlling Reiran ''and her other dolls, Ganko/Primera attacked Recca, Fuuko, and Domon; the majority of her dolls were destroyed until Reiran picked up a rapier, and engaged Fuuko one on one. Throughout their duel, Fuuko noticed Reiran didn't seem at all in pain despite the supposed injuries she'd inflicted on her, but then Reiran revealed she'd used the powers of the Kata Kugutsu to ensnare Fuuko, Recca, and Domon with her threads and controlled them to attack each other until she decided to torture Fuuko by hurting her as "Primera" used a sword to cut at her, but Fuuko noticed something odd about the "Doll". Finally, Fuuko used the Fuujin to free herself and her friends, and defeated Reiran, revealing to Recca and Domon that Reiran herself was a puppet and that Primera was the real master of the Kata Kugutsu. Her ruse uncovered, Primera/Ganko cried in shock, and Fuuko revealed she knew that Reiran wasn't real because she wasn't hurt by Fuuko's attacks, and when Primera was torturing her, she'd noticed Primera's eyes waver because she didn't really want to hurt anyone. Ganko then walked up to the now-immobile Reiran and cried, "Mommy!" Fuuko asked why she was working for Kurei, and Primera/Ganko revealed her sad tale. Fuuko convinced Primera to leave Kurei and when Recca and Domon called her kid, she sniped at them, saying has a name. To her chagrin, this revealed Primera wasn't her real name, and told them her name was Ganko Morikawa. She got teased but did not take it well. Ganko accompanied them throughout their trials in Kurei's manor, and stayed with Fuuko after they'd rescued Yanagi. Personality As her real self, Ganko is a sweet little girl who was just sad and lonely after the death of her mother. Kurei took advantage of this to coerce her to work for him. As Primera, she valued her safety and pretended to be a doll while having her favorite mannequin, Reiran, pretend to be real. As Reiran, Ganko is a convincing villain, and has some experience in battle. When her ruse is revealed, she turns out to be just a nice girl who doesn't want to hurt anyone. She is supportive, helpful, and mature for her age, though she's still prone to childish antics, particularly when someone irks her. Powers and Abilities Ganko is the master of the Kata Kugutsu madogu, granting her the ability to animate things and control them like a puppet. She can conjure energy threads to do the same thing on people, and her control is near-absolute. She is also a skilled actress and ventriloquist, posing as a doll and a villain at the same time, and throwing her voice to Reiran, to make her seem real. She has some skill in swordsmanship though this was channeled through Reiran, as Ganko couldn't properly hold the rapier as it was too big and heavy for her. Also, interesting to note, Ganko does not have to be in direct physical contact with the Kata Kugutsu to use its powers, as it had been attached to Reiran's arm while she had been controlling Reiran and all her mannequins during her battle with Fuuko, Recca, and Domon. Kurei had stated the Kata Kugutsu acknowleged Ganko as its master, which could explain why. By applying the Kata Kugutsu directly to a doll, Ganko can bring it to life and act on its own, as she apparently did with Reiran and Kondo. Trivia *In the manga Ganko stayed at Fūko's house and is left behind when the Hokage go off to join the Ura Butō Satsujin. In the anime, she accompanies the Hokage to the tournament along with accompanied with her doll, Kondo. *In the manga, while Kondo's doll is seen, it isn't brought to life. *In the Filipino dub her name is Lola (means old woman). Category:Characters Category:Hokage Category:Female